<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Реальное волшебство by Mashrumova, Shumelka, soul_of_spring, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090082">Реальное волшебство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova'>Mashrumova</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka'>Shumelka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring'>soul_of_spring</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021'>WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Actually (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэвид мог бы принять все сказанное за розыгрыш ребят из МИ-6, но то, что бывший секретарь бывшего премьер-министра исчез в камине — это было уже слегка чересчур.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Natalie (Love Actually)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Реальное волшебство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено шуткой из тумблера: «Порой, когда мне становится грустно, я представляю, как Кингсли Шеклболт, министр магии, рассказывает о волшебном мире премьер-министру Хью Гранту из «Реальной любви».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дэвид мог бы принять все сказанное за розыгрыш ребят из МИ-6, но то, что бывший секретарь бывшего премьер-министра исчез в камине — это было уже слегка чересчур.</p><p>Да и как они умудрились сделать такую качественную анимацию на портрете, который уже много лет, несмотря на свое откровенное уродство, бессменно висел в кабинете над камином, оставалось загадкой.</p><p>— Я просто выпил шампанского больше, чем стоило. Недосып, стресс и опьяняющая радость победы, — стараясь успокоиться, заговорил вслух Дэвид. — С такими вводными и что похуже может привидеться.</p><p>— Не вы первый, не вы последний, господин премьер-министр, — с сочувствием откликнулся человек в нелепом серебристом парике прямо с портрета. — Вы скоро свыкнетесь с этой мыслью, уж поверьте. А пока выпейте еще — полегчает. </p><p>Дэвид нервно хмыкнул: рассказ Кингсли и правда мог объяснить все. И говорящий портрет, и редчайший коллекционный виски в стаканах, и ожившую фарфоровую статуэтку кота, которую подарила ему сестра на прошлое Рождество. Но верить в это Дэвиду ужасно не хотелось: поверишь в волшебников, а там недалеко и до того, что подкроватный монстр, которого он так боялся в детстве, окажется реальным. Дэвид застонал.</p><p>— Не убивайтесь так, — продолжил человек с портрета участливо — похоже, он искренне симпатизировал Дэвиду. — Учитывая опыт сотрудничества последних лет,  министр принял решение предоставить вам… кого-то вроде консультанта по связанным с магией делам и поручил мне познакомить вас с этим человеком. Ждите с минуты на минуту. </p><p>— Может, не сегодня? — с затаенной надеждой спросил Дэвид. С него, в общем-то, было достаточно и Кингсли в его нелепой хламиде с волшебной палочкой в громадных лапищах, разговор с еще одним волшебником, который почему-то представился ему чудаковатым стариком, похожим на изображения Мерлина из детских книжек, мог переполнить чашу его выносливости. Нет, к такому Дэвид точно не был готов.</p><p>— Премьер-министр? — тихонько постучавшись, в кабинет вошла его помощница, Натали. — У вас все в порядке? Вы выглядите немного растерянным.   </p><p> — Растерянным? Я? — Дэвид бездумно оглядел кабинет, размышляя, корректно ли назвать всю гамму чувств, что он испытывал, растерянностью. </p><p>Натали ободряюще улыбнулась и шагнула к камину, волшебник в парике в это время широко зевнул.</p><p>— Твою же м-мать… — вырвалось у Дэвида.</p><p>Главное, что он понял из беседы с Кингсли, кроме мелочей вроде существования в Англии целого отдельного мира, это что никто не должен был знать о волшебниках, иначе придут обла… обли… Кто бы там ни должен быть прийти, Дэвид не хотел, чтобы Натали с ними знакомилась — мало ли какими методами они действуют. Он преодолел  расстояние от стола до камина в один прыжок, схватил Натали за плечи и развернул так, чтобы она даже краем глаза не могла видеть портрет. </p><p>— Сэр? — Натали недоуменно округлила глаза, и Дэвид тут же опустил руки.</p><p>«Осел, какой же ты осел», — подумал он. </p><p>— Прощу прощения, я не должен был, — залепетал Дэвид и отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху — «Веди себя как мужчина, в конце-то концов, ты же премьер-министр!». — Я рад, что вы зашли, Н-натали, но, к сожалению, мне правда очень жаль, я сейчас жду важного визита, и это, как бы сказать… конфиденциально. Это советник по магической безопасности… Э-э-э, по международной безопасности! — Дэвид почувствовал, что ворот рубашки начал ему нестерпимо жать. — И он должен вот-вот прийти, поэтому… — Он легонько подтолкнул Натали, опасаясь перейти черту дозволенного, но она вдруг прыснула.</p><p>— Это вам портрет сказал?</p><p>— А вы что, тоже его слышите? — опешил Дэвид.</p><p>— Попробуй не услышать, — сказала Натали, доверительно понижая голос и кивая в сторону портрета. — На редкость противный голос у этого старого засранца. — Она вдруг прихлопнула рот ладошкой. — Ой, простите, сэр… </p><p>Дэвиду показалось, что внутри него лопнула туго натянутая струна. Натали — его консультант. Она — волшебница, она поможет, все объяснит. </p><p>— Вы — одна из них? </p><p>Натали кивнула, и блестящая челка упала ей на глаза. </p><p>— И вы умеете… — Дэвид повел рукой, изображая движение волшебной палочки. </p><p>Она снова кивнула.</p><p>— Что ж. — Дэвид прошелся по кабинету, поправил бумаги, подвинул параллельно краю стола полупустые стаканы с виски. Что ж… Проклятья, заговоры, всякие фокусы, все это Натали умела. И кто знает, что еще? Может, и приворожить мужчину было в ее власти? Могло ли то чувство, что ворочалось в глубине его груди каждый раз, стоило ей войти в его кабинет, прижимая к груди очередную папку с документами, быть внушенным? </p><p>— На самом деле, я довольно слабая ведьма, — сказала Натали, словно прочтя его мысли, и склонила голову набок. — Отправить сову, подогреть чай — вот и все, на что я способна. По магловедению у меня, правда, было «Превосходно», но в остальном… Разочарование для семьи, одним словом. Потому и попала в это болото… Простите, сэр, так и знала, что сразу в дерьмо вляпаюсь. Ой! </p><p>Она снова прикрыла рот и состроила извиняющуюся гримасу.</p><p>— То есть… конечно, работать с вами — совсем не то же, что сидеть в болоте, и это совсем не похоже на дерьмо, просто, ну… вы понимаете, среди наших такая карьера не котируется. </p><p>Она пожала плечами, и Дэвид расплылся в улыбке. Он упал в кресло, с силой провел ладонями по лицу.</p><p>— Кому здесь заплатить, чтобы получить чашку чая и шоколадное печенье? — спросил он и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда перед ним прямо из воздуха материализовалось блюдо с аппетитными печенюшками, густо усыпанными шоколадной крошкой. </p><p>— Все мои скромные способности к вашим услугам, сэр. Для этого меня к вам и приставили. Задавайте любые вопросы. Что вас интересует?</p><p>Натали переступила с ноги на ногу и выжидательно уставилась на него. Дэвид задумчиво провел пальцем по губам. Где-то там за порогом его кабинета таился целый мир, полный загадок и тайн. Натали была ключом к этому миру, стоило только спросить. Что он хотел узнать в первую очередь? Жил ли когда-нибудь Мерлин? Существует ли Философский камень? Можно ли найти горшочек с золотом, если дойти до края радуги? </p><p>— Где вы живете, Натали? — выпалил Дэвид на одном дыхании.</p><p>— Где я… что? </p><p>— Живете. — Он выпрямился в кресле, сложил руки на коленях. — Раз уж теперь нас с вами связывает страшная тайна, — Дэвид состроил гримасу, словно обжегся глотком чая,  — стоит узнать друг друга получше. Я очень мало о тебе… о вас знаю. </p><p>— В Уондсворте, в бедном квартале. </p><p>— О, моя сестра живет там. Как вы добираетесь на работу? Автобус, поезд, машина... Или, может, на метле? </p><p>Дэвид весело рассмеялся, но Натали ответила со всей серьезностью: </p><p>— Я плоховато держусь на метле, аппарирую успешно через раз, а явиться на работу без пары пальцев — такое себе удовольствие. Так что я предпочитаю камин.</p><p>Она указала на кованую решетку и изобразила руками взрыв. С лица Дэвида медленно сползла улыбка.</p><p>— М-метлы? Вы правда летаете на них? </p><p>— Съешьте печеньку, Дэвид, — участливо посоветовала Натали. — Шоколад — лучшее лекарство от нервов даже у волшебников. А как он помогает после встречи с дементорами! — Дэвид вопросительно поднял брови, и Натали бодро объяснила: — Ну, дементоры, такие мерзкие летучие твари, питаются хорошими эмоциями и умеют высасывать душу. Сэр? </p><p>Дэвид  побледнел — он физически почувствовал, как кровь отлила от его щек. Что-что они делают с душой? Как, господи помилуй, он сможет защитить своих избирателей от этих тварей?</p><p>— Простите, сэр, ну я и дура! — Натали подскочила к нему и протянула стакан с ледяной водой. — Не стоило мне сразу о дементорах. Словесный понос пробрал, не иначе.  — Она подтолкнула к нему стакан, призывая выпить. — У нас много чудесных вещей, не только всякие страсти. Единороги, например, или… низзлы, такие жутко умные коты.</p><p>— Натали, вы меня в гроб вгоните, — просипел Дэвид, прикладываясь к стакану. После первого же глотка он почувствовал удивительное спокойствие и даже сдержанный интерес.</p><p>— Мерлиновы кальсоны… ой… то есть… Простите, сэр. — Натали закусила губу. — Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что очень рада, что именно вы стали премьер-министром. Я голосовала за вас. </p><p>— Но, если бы я не победил, вы бы работали с ним? — спросил Дэвид, чувствуя беспричинную ревность.</p><p>— Я бы работала и с вашим соперником, но ему бы я не предлагала умиротворяющий бальзам и шоколадную лягушку,  — ответила Натали, постучав ногтем по стакану.</p><p>Дэвид опустил глаза и увидел, как по его столу скачет упитанная лягушка, судя по цвету, сделанная из отборного молочного шоколада. Он рвано выдохнул.</p><p>— Наверное, на сегодня вам хватит магии? — спросила Натали лукаво, и ее глаза блеснули. — В это бы поверить, м-м-м? </p><p>— Я готов поверить во все, во что вообще можно поверить, — сказал Дэвид с излишней готовностью.</p><p>Натали усмехнулась и медленно пошла к двери.</p><p>— Я зайду завтра, сэр. Спокойной ночи. И… — она указала на лягушку, балансирующую на краю стола, — не упустите ее, они довольно верткие.</p><p>Дэвид накрыл лягушку ладонью и взглядом проводил Натали. Когда перестук ее каблуков затих в коридоре, он наконец рискнул заглянуть под руку. Шоколадная лягушка, слегка подтаявшая от тепла его тела, укоризненно взглянула на него выпученными глазами.</p><p>— Черт побери, — выругался Дэвид.</p><p>Говорящие портреты, живые конфеты, твари, высасывающие души. Может, и драконы существовали на самом деле?</p><p>Он встал, подошел к окну. Вдалеке вспыхивали искры фейерверка — кто-то из его избирателей все еще праздновал победу. Мир казался совершенно обыденным и ни чуточки не волшебным.</p><p>— Да ну, какие, к черту, драконы? — воскликнул Дэвид. — Быть того не может!</p><p>Надо спросить Натали…</p><p>«Кретин! Драконы как повод лишний раз поговорить с девушкой! Ты же, в конце концов, премьер-министр!»</p><p>Он подхватил пиджак и вышел из кабинета, не заметив, как ехидно ухмыльнулся ему вслед изображенный на портрете волшебник в парике.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>…Бледное и смущенное лицо Натали вызвало в Дэвиде волну небывалой  храбрости, будто он выпил глоток какого-то зелья с очередным заковыристым названием. Может, ему и далеко до импозантности этого президента США, но...<p>— ...Но если друг нас задирает — он уже не друг! Может, мы и маленькая страна, но мы — великая страна! Страна Шекспира, Черчилля, Битлз, Шона Коннери, Гарри Поттера…</p><p>— Это какой-то писатель, да? — услышал Дэвид шепот в первых рядах. Как неудачно, Натали ведь просила его никому не рассказывать.</p><p>Что ж, про правую и левую ногу Бекхэма он вспомнил очень вовремя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>